User talk:Cferra
Hi, welcome to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List Of Nostalgia Critic Episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cferra (talk) 12:25, 18 March 2009 Who's Daffy? Someone using that name threatened to ban me for being snide. However, the person contributed anonymously and searching for "Daffy"'s user page turned up nothing. Was this a fake admin, or a real one who contributes anonymously and signs with his/her nickname? Dsneybuf 22:11, 4 June 2009 (UTC) He's an admin of the site. Dude, have you looked at the wiki team category? It explains who is who. Spikes Girl created the site. A bunch of us are admins. We talk on Skype, too. Cferra 22:35, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Mainpage Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with the entertainment group on wikia. I noticed that your mainpage was sort of scrunched into one column; I tried to force it back out to being a full pagewidth. I hope that was ok! If you have any questions about what I did, or about how things work in general, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 23:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Your mainpage should be fine to add more channels; just add the images in the next row or it will get pretty wide for people with smaller computer screens. :As for "more defined" for the boxes, do you mean the content parts (where you currently just have title bars?) or around the channel images? You can add borders of various widths and colors using either the table formatting you already have around the channels images (there's a 'border="2"' which defines a 2px wide border in there right now; increase the number and the boxline will be fatter), or with div tags. You can also make the whole area a solid color if you like. Which did you have in mind? Or were you thinking of something else? -- Wendy (talk) ::Hi. I'm still trying to understand exactly what you want to do. Do you want the gridlines in the "Infobox" area to not show up? You can do that by editing Template:Infobox, and where it says border="1" in the first line, change it to say border="0". That will get rid of them on all the pages that use that particular template. If you want them fatter, try border="2". If you want the outer border gone too, a little further on there's a border:1px statement that you would increase or decrease to change that. ::Or did you mean that you wanted lines separating the boxes down in the "Awesome Blogs of the Week" section? I think I can get them in there, but I'd need to play around with it to be sure, and you would then have to edit each page where you used a table like that to match. -- Wendy (talk) 02:42, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ok. The tables should be all set. You were calling a table class, but you didn't have it defined. I added the relevant stuff to Mediawiki:Common.css for you. You might have to do a "shift+reload" to see the new version in use. -- Wendy (talk) 19:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) hey thanks hey thanks man. (if ur wondering why im not typing properly, i dont rly type properly, only fur the Wiki and stuff) another thing, im gonna do a transcript of the Ask That Guy With The Glasses Episode 20, thanks for welcoming me again. :) because... because just like the Homestar Wiki (not on Wikia), they do transcipts for a BUNCH of things. 2nd, uhhhhhh, i get bored. also i got two things to say 1. i'll do a help page on here so people will know how 2 make a transcript. 2. for some reason, on any Wiki, Wikia or the Homestar Wiki, i cant upload any pics, why? just started watching many yesterday now i also watch Nostalgia Chick, That Dude in The Suede, AMV Heaven (im a AMV fan and used 2 make AMV's as a kid, but my AMVs sucked), and more. alright alright, i just finished the transcript, and we might wanna add more stuff like "Triva", "Remarks" "Goofs" "Inside References", "Real-World References", and the Commentary if we know anyone who supported the site. NOTE: if ur confussed about the commentary, i mean, if u ever support the TGWTG webiste, u can chk out bloopers, commentaries, and more. permission did i get permission from the whoever they are yet so i can upload some pics?--Deesejaiman 16:09, 3 July 2009 (UTC) kk kk, but one more thing, u know the little box at the bottom of some pages, like on the Nostalgia Critic page, plz chage the boxes color, it hurts my eyes, a red bg and a blue text dont add up, just hurts my eyes man, plz change color. thank u. -Deesejaiman {call me, AWESOME DUDE} We've had no complaints about it, so it will stay as is. Arcade Braeden 18:38, 26 June 2009 (UTC) pic upload i rly need 2 upload a pic. how do i get permission from whoever the girl's name is? sry sry about that, thought of making a template. Music inquiry Do you know the music that plays when the Critic is running to the Nerd's place in the "Last Showdown" video (before the final battle)? Anyone can respond - just tell me what the music is please. --Addict 2006 04:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) There are no credits in that video. That's why I'm asking. --Addict 2006 16:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I thought you meant the brawl. That was the final showdown. Hmm I dunno then. Cferra 16:24, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Just found out (from the comments as I should have) that it was Requiem by Verdi. (addendum: Movement is "Dies Irae") --Addict 2006 16:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome. Glad you found it. Cferra 16:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds a lot like this performance. :) --Addict 2006 17:47, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, k. Speaking of NC, you seen this week's ep? I'm personally waiting on the Cap review myself. Yes I keep following both this site and that other site. --Addict 2006 19:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) you forgot a few DR insano's Final Fantasy VIII_ Part 9 - Jailhouse Crock has one where he talk about his latest invention, the anti magic field generator kit, also the latest FF VIII has some, and there is one more with the time paradox, its part 10 of either FF 8 or 8. Nice job so far!!! (im actually making a compilation of all his DR Insano stuff) you helped alot all hail the Spoony One and GL. Double redirects From time to time I check for and fix double redirects on the Wikia sites I'm on. However, are double redirects to the main page's old name. Please fix this. --Addict 2006 15:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC)